<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twilight Canvas by TheaBA12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194183">Twilight Canvas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12'>TheaBA12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts Aus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, just implied, not graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Namine presents Roxas with a gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts Aus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twilight Canvas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namine giggled as she led Roxas somewhere while covering his eyes. She hoped the surprise she had prepared for him would bring him joy. </p><p>“Okay, Nami. Any hints?” Roxas asked.</p><p>He was clearly amused by the situation. In all honesty, he’d never seen Namine so excited before. She had come by to the Usual Spot looking for him and asked him to follow her. He had agreed out of curiosity only for her to later ask if he was okay with her covering his eyes as it was a surprise. </p><p>He wondered where it was they were heading as he reached out with his hands to feel anything. He felt Namine guide him through somewhere inside a building as he heard a door open. Then he was walking up some stairs before finally she drew him to a halt. </p><p>Namine then removed her hands and, taking one of his own hands, placed something in it that he recognized as a key. </p><p>“Open your eyes,”</p><p>Slowly, he blinked a bit before fully opening his eyes. He was standing in front of a door. He then glanced down and just as assumed, it was a key.</p><p>“It's a key,” he stated.</p><p>“So very observant,” she remarked with a tiny smirk.</p><p>“Is that sass I hear? I am starting to worry about the influence Vanitas is having,” he joked.</p><p>“I say a very good amount,” she replied.</p><p>Roxas chuckled once more before tilting his head still in confusion. Namine giggled before opening her arms to the door in a flourishing manner. Roxas felt like hitting himself over the obviousness of why they stopped at a door. </p><p>Roxas opened the door and it was a bedroom. Not any bedroom though.</p><p>It was his bedroom.</p><p>Roxas stood frozen on the spot as he had taken only a step inside to see his old virtual bedroom. The one he had called home since the time he was in the virtual Twilight Town. </p><p>He turned to Namine with obvious surprise while she smiled shyly at him.</p><p>“That’s why you covered my eyes,”</p><p>“You would’ve recognized your old home. The kitchen, bathroom and living room. I thought the first thing you should see was your old room,” she admitted.</p><p>He hadn’t thought about how the key had felt familiar to him. He turned once more to the bedroom and started walking about. </p><p>There stood the yellow shelves full of empty boxes that he recalled always holding his clothes inside. The desk by his bed with the star shaped desk chair. The two drawers he had close by. On the desk a yellow frame board that was still missing pictures. His two clocks, the big gold one and the tiny timer clock. The potted plants on his desk and also one hanging by the window where he loved watching Twilight Town from. His blue fish lamp and even the huge chain hook stood there. </p><p>Roxas was utterly speechless and truth be told he was getting teary eyed. It may have been fake to others but to him it was his home and room. He turned to Namine, who stood shyly by.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I asked Diz about it and he bought it. As for the furniture I remembered where I saw each piece and went to find luckily everything,” Namine shared.</p><p>Roxas made a face at the mention of Ansem the Wise, still bitter over some things but he appreciated it. Though he was honestly impressed with the dedication that Namine had to seek every furniture piece he once held and put it together. </p><p>Roxas felt a surge of love for her then and there. Not explaining himself,he went over to her and surprised her with a passionate kiss. She squealed before closing her eyes in pure bliss. The kiss left both of them breathless.</p><p>“Thank you, for this.”</p><p>“I am happy you love it. So, if you need time alone you can come here to brood,” she teased.</p><p>“I don’t brood,”</p><p>She giggled before he once more kissed her. </p><p>Together they both got in the bed and kneeled down and opened the window. The residents of Twilight Town were heading home as it was that hour as their clocks stated. The eternal sunset’s rays hit them and Roxas turned to Namine.</p><p>She was enjoying the scenery and missing how beautiful she was at that moment. The rays gave her a halo with her cheeks flushed with bliss from the kiss. It made Roxas’s heart beat so much faster.</p><p>This was the girl who appeared in his dreams.</p><p>The girl who saved him.</p><p>The girl who told him the truth despite how it would hurt.</p><p>The girl who made a promise to him.</p><p>“Namine?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Her beautiful light blue eyes upon him.</p><p>“Stay tonight with me?” he pleaded.</p><p>“...Of course,”</p><p>As they settled on the bed, they each moved their hands over one another. They weren’t sure what to do and both were shy and hesitant. Still, they wanted to touch one another.</p><p>“Think of us as a blank canvas,” Roxas suggested.</p><p>A simple idea really that came to him but what lit something in Namine. She took the lead enforcing him to fall back. She settled on top of him and immediately set to sketching over his body. </p><p>Tracing and drawing over him. A canvas all her own yet only a half of the entire work. She gently coaxed him to join in painting this new canvas together. His hands then also moved to draw upon her as well. They merged their canvases together and filled it with colors of the emotions they were feeling. </p><p>Roxas seeing Namine entirely open before him was a precious gift. For Namine to see the effects she had on Roxas gave her more joy than anything else. Together, they moved as one before finally completing the canvas’s image. </p><p>Namine stood with shaking arms above Roxas, and he smiled at her strength before bringing her down with him. He pulled the covers over them before both turned to their sides and faced one another. Their hands intertwined as well as their foreheads together. </p><p>“You were amazing,” Roxas whispered. Namine blushed though from what they had done, Roxas was sure she couldn’t get anymore red. </p><p>“You too...it felt like I knew what to do,” she admitted.</p><p>Roxas nodded and felt like he felt that same feeling. They both knew what the other liked, still it was quite the experience.</p><p>They closed their eyes enjoying the moment together.</p><p>“Welcome home, Roxas…”</p><p>“I’m home,”</p><p>XxX</p><p>Vanitas gaped like a fish.</p><p>Namine had recently arrived home and she was glowing. There was something about her that just was different. He couldn't explain it, all he knew was that she was very much happy. </p><p>She twirled and skipped about the mansion, announcing her arrival. She then hugged and kissed him and Strelitzia before heading to her room. He couldn't believe this.</p><p>“Well, Axel just texted. He says Roxas is very happy and it's scaring everyone,” Strelitzia informed.</p><p>Vanitas simply looked at her in alarm. She then turned with a saccharine smile and held out her hand.</p><p>“I believe you, Ventus, and Axel all owe me 300,000 munny,” </p><p>Vanitas was scared and he wondered what other sides he get to see in the supposedly innocent quiet girls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Axel and Vanitas voted that Xion and Riku would do it first.</p><p>Ventus thought Terra and Aqua and unfortunately for him everyone laughed. at least he believes in his friends.</p><p>And Strelitzia voted for Roxas and Namine only by guessing because she overheard the boys also she and Namine still have some girl talk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>